The Ruby necklace
by UnShure Dreamer
Summary: Annie and the rest stop at a hotel, there Annie meets a girl with a really bad attitude...


SO Weird

"People love to wear Jewelry. Necklaces, earrings, bracelets, why not? It makes you look nice, great to wear to parties, and even fun to dress up in. But what happens if a simple piece of jewelry can control you, take over your actions? Will people still wear these things if they knew that some of them could do more then make you look nice?"

Annie stepped off the bus and followed Jack and Molly into the hotel.

Clu ran up behind them and asked Jack "Hey, you think they have an indoor/outdoor pool?"

"A what?" asked Jack. Annie laughed. 

"You know, one of those pools that connects to the outside." Said Clu.

"I really don't know Clu…" said Jack as he set the bags on the cart. Clu headed towards one of the desks. Annie heard him ask about the indoor/outdoor pool.

"Hey Annie, can you set your bags on the cart, they are going to take them up to our room." Said Molly. 

"Yeah, sure." Annie set them down and a man took the cart to the elevator.

"Yes!" shouted Clu as he ran to her. "They have one!" Annie laughed as Jack shook his head. 

"Come on you guys, lets go check it out!" As Annie and Jack followed him down the hall she noticed a girl her age watching them with a scowl on her face. 

"Hey you guys, I'll catch up with you in a minute." She said as she headed back to the lobby where the girl had went. Annie watched as the girl went to the front desk.

"There is no ice in the machine!" She yelled. "What kind of hotel are you running? I mean, we are out of toilet paper, no ice and your restaurant's food tastes like crap!" she screamed at the manager. Man, thought Annie, someone is in a bad mood.

The girl stormed off towards Annie. Shoot, thought Annie. She tried to duck behind a plant but the girl saw her.

"Are you following me?" She asked. "You better not be following me because you can put you and your friends' lives in danger." Growled the girl. Ending with that, she ran down the hall and turned a corner. Annie got up, dusted herself off and went to find Jack and Clu.

~~~~****~~~~

"Hey, did you guys see that one girl? That one who was just sitting in the hall growling at us earlier?" Annie asked Jack and Clu.

"Oh yeah, that blond girl?" asked Clu.

"Yeah, her. I went to go talk to her but she headed for the front desk so I just waited there. She was yelling at the manager! For the stupidest things too! And then she saw me standing there and She threatened me and you guys!"

"Calm down Annie, you shouldn't have been listening to her anyway." Said Jack as he opened the door to his, Clu's and Carey's room. "Goodnight Annie." He said as he shut it.

"Yeah, sure, goodnight." She turned around and screamed as the lightning flashed through the window and lit the whole hall. She looked again, but the girl was not there. Off to the right hall though, she heard snickering. She walked down the hall some more and then turned into the right hall and saw the girl laughing evilly, her eyes flared and her diamond necklace shimmering in the light.

"What is your problem?" Shouted Annie; she was losing her temper. The girl looked up and her and growled, "What, you can't take a joke? Geez."

"Yeah, I can take a joke, but not one as immature as that. This whole time I've been here, I haven't seen you do or say something nice!"

"Get it off me!" Screamed the girl as she clutched her neck. She shook her head suddenly and glared at Annie.

"That's it, you've gone too far. Be prepared." She growled. Lighting lit the halls again and the girl was gone.

Annie ran all the way back to her room and ran into Molly as she ran through the door.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Molly asked her.

"Um, oh, the lightning startled me. That's all." Answered Annie as she quickly slipped into her Pajamas. 

"Alright," shrugged Molly. "Goodnight." She turned off the light.

~~~~****~~~~

"Jack! Clu!" screamed Annie as she watched her friends' be thrown into the pool by the girl. Jack and Clu flowed with the water, going from inside to outside and falling down a waterfall.

"I warned you!" grinned the girl evilly, "Now your friends' are paying the price!" suddenly the girl burst into tears and clutched her necklace. Annie noticed that the necklace had small diamonds around the outside forming a heart, and in the middle was a beautiful ruby. "Get it off me!" she begged.

'Ahh!" Annie jumped up and looked around.

"Oh, your finally up sleepy head!" said Molly walking out of the bathroom while putting and earring in her ear.

"Yeah." Said Annie, shaking a bit. She hopped out of bed.

"The boys are going to meet us downstairs for breakfast in 10 minutes. Oh yeah, put your bathing suit on under your clothes, the boys are going swimming after breakfast." Said Molly.

"K" said Annie quietly. 

~~~~****~~~~

"Man, that girl was right. That definitely was not the best food that I've ever had!" Annie stated as her, Jack, Carey, and Clu headed towards the pool.

"Ha, yeah no kidding! At least they have a cool pool though!" laughed Clu. He wasn't laughing for long though.

"Man, what happened here?" questioned Carey.

Annie noticed the pool water was mixed with ice, toilet paper, and nasty looking food.

"Ick." Shivered Annie as she noticed a green hotdog on the edge of the pool.

"Who would be so cruel?" whined Clu.

"I know who would." Muttered Annie. She folded her arms across her chest and looked around for the girl. The four of them sat there staring at the nasty looking pool. Suddenly Annie was pushed from behind. She fell straight into the water/toilet paper/ice/bad food. 

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed bringing her head above the water. Carey and Clu turned around in time to see the girl run out of the pool area.

"Go get her!" Annie screamed as Jack pulled her up. Clu and Carey both ran to get the girl. As they pushed open the door, they tripped over a string of dental floss. Laughter echoed through the hotel. Clu and Carey both jumped up and ran out of sight.

"Are you ok?" asked Jack.

"No," groaned Annie as she picked a French fry out of her hair. Jack stepped on the toilet paper that was stuck to her shoe as she began to walk out. Carey came running down the hall towards them.

"We need back up! She has silly string!" Annie shook her head.

"Man Annie, what did you do to this girl?" asked Jack.

"Nothing! It's her necklace!"

"What?"

"Never mind, lets go help Clu." She said.

~~~~****~~~~

"Where is he?" Jack asked Carey. Carey just shrugged.

"Wait, do you hear that?" asked Annie. They all turned to face a dark hall, they noticed most of the lamps on the sides had been broken.

"Yeah, that's Clu alright, I've made him scream enough times to recognize it." Said Carey. They walked cautiously down the hall and followed the sound. They finally reached the end and found Clu silly stringed to the wall.

"No way man." Laughed Carey, "You were like glued to the wall by what, a fourteen year old girl? Aha"

"Okay, okay, let's just get him down." Said Annie. She tried to pull some of the silly string off. "Dang, I can't get it."

"I'll go get like scissors or something." Said Carey. He turned around and jumped. The girl was standing there, grinning her freaky grin.

"Ok, that's enough. Jokes over! You win. No just go away you've caused enough trouble already." Said Jack.

"Oh, have I?" she asked sarcastically. Her hands were behind her back.

"What do you have?" asked Carey backing up a little.

"Do you really wanna know?" she asked.

"On the other hand, no." he said.

"Too bad." She pulled out here right hand; spray paint. 

"Oh man." Annie walked over to Jack and whispered, "you have to distract her, I have to get her necklace!" Jack shook his head and mouthed no. She shrugged, "Then just stand here and be spray painted then. He frowned then started talking nonsense. Annie snuck off to the wall and walked along it till she got behind the girl. She stood there and tried to figure out how to get the necklace off. She looked around, for anything she could use.

"Ahhh!" she heard the three guys scream; she had used the red spray paint on them and half of Jack's face was covered.

"Wait," The girl stopped. "Where is that blond girl that has been bugging me?" She turned around. "Well, hello again." She said.

"Hi!" smiled Annie, she noticed Clu looking at her like she was crazy; he was still stuck to the wall. "You know, that's a nice necklace you have." She said as she pointed at it. The girl clutched it. "Yeah, whatever." She growled.

"Hey, maybe we could go to the mall sometime, or you could show me where you got it." Said Annie. The girl held the heart even tighter. 

"You know, that's almost like the one in the Titanic movie, only with red in the middle. It looks better on you than it does on Rose." Said Annie. The girl's hand was white because she was grasping the necklace so hard.

"Thanks." She spat out. She set down the spray paint.

"Can I see it?" asked Annie.

"No!" shouted the girl.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Said Annie quietly.

"I, I found it. In the hotel room we are staying in, the people before us must have left it."

Annie noticed Carey sneaking up behind the girl and unlatching the necklace chain. The chain fell off her neck and she looked up.

A Voice screamed "Nooo!" but the girl's mouth was shut tightly. Her hand opened up and the necklace fell to the floor. She crumpled down with it.

"Are you okay?" asked Annie, running over to the girl's side.

"I'm, I'm free." She said looking up. She hugged Annie. "Thank you."

"What was with that?" asked Annie.

"I think, it steals the heart of whoever wears it." Answered the girl, "I didn't know though, I thought I was lucky to have found it!" She turned around and looked at the mess she had made.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Oh, yeah, no problem" said Clu trying to smile even though he was still stuck to the wall.

"I'll go get those scissors," said Jack backing away slowly then finally breaking into a run.

"So what is your name anyway?" Annie asked her.

"Megan." Answered the girl. "And you?"

"Annie," she said, "nice to meet the real you." She smiled. 

Soon Jack was back with three pairs of scissors.

"You should have seen everyone looking at me!" he laughed. "I'm just lucky my mom hasn't seen me yet! By the way Annie, your definitely gonna wanna take a shower, you smell, no offense." Annie just laughed. 

They cut Clu down and walked to the lobby.

"Man, its good to be off the wall." Said Clu, moving his wrists around.

"I'm really sorry." Blushed the girl.

"Hey, like I said, no problem!" he laughed, "not anymore at least."

"Annie! Jack! Clu! Carey! Ah! What happened?!" screamed Molly from across the lobby. Her, Ned, and Irene rushed over to them. 

"Oh my gosh! What were you guys doing?" asked Ned. Irene walked over to Clu and picked some silly string off of his shoulder.

"Um, long story, not easy to explain." Shrugged Carey.

"Well you guys have a lot of explaining to do. Say good bye to your friend you guys are getting upstairs and taking a shower!" Said Irene.

"What smells?" questioned Molly. Annie walked away towards the elevator. She turned around quickly and said, "meet me back here in 20 minutes, ok?" to Megan. Megan nodded.

~~~~****~~~~

Annie was drying her hair at the sink.

"So what really happened?" asked Molly. 

"Clu told you! Clowns came and attacked us with silly string and spray paint!" laughed Annie at the idea.

"Come on, the truth." Annie told her the story and added, "Everything is okay now though. She is not a bad kid really though."

"You know, you are really reminding me of Fi. Jack was right, so far you are filling in right where she left off, it worries me." 

"But it's the truth! They all saw it! I saw it!" Molly just shook her head, smiled a little and walked out of the bathroom. 

~~~~****~~~~

"Sorry I'm a little late." Said Megan, " I had to apologize big time to my parents and my brother."

"It s'ok." Said Annie. "We are leaving tomorrow so I just wanted to give you my e-mail address. You can e-mail me whenever, believe me, I'm on the Internet all the time since there isn't much to do on the bus sometimes." She handed her a piece of paper with her e-mail on it.

"That's cool," she said. "I really want to thank you again. I mean, I was trapped. It was scary because I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop it! I'm so sorry about the pool thing."

"Its ok!" smiled Annie. "Just get rid of the necklace, I recommend smashing it with a hammer." She laughed.

"Yeah, I already took care off it."

"Hammer?"

"Yeah." She laughed.

For the rest of the night they hung out at the pool, watching the poor people clean it out. 

~~~~****~~~~

"Bye!" waved Annie once more out of the bus window. Megan was standing there waving back. The bus finally took off and Annie sat down next to Jack.

"That is definitely one hotel I'm not going to forget." He said.

"Yeah." Annie agreed looking back out the window. 


End file.
